You'll be in my heart
by bluestarroyalty
Summary: After a terrible accident of Yugi, Yami recognizes that he cant always protect his aibou.But giving up hope is worse than anything else.Rated T.Extreme sad and dramatic story.The lyrics at the end of every chapter are from Phil Collins song Youll Be in My
1. Chapter 1

Another Yugioh Fanfic coming your way! This is a extremley sad and dramatic story if you get upset very easily i suggest you not read. Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh or any of the characters. 

Chapter 1:Default Chapter

Pegesus grinned and sent his blue eyes ultimate dragon toon running towards Yugi.The blast was so great that it sent Yugi flying off the battle stage.

Yugi crashed hardly on the ground and found himself only short away from an edge of a canyon cliff.He tried to stand up but was immediately kicked by one of pegasus's hentchmen...right off the canyon(sort of like the grand canyon but not as big).He managed to hold on to the edge of it but felt a terrible pain when the hentchmen stood on Yugis hands.

„Say Goodbye,kid!" yelled the tall man,bent down to him and pushed the young boy from the edge.

„YAMI!!!"

The pharaoh almost froze as he heard the cry from his aibou.He rushed to where he heard the sound but couldnt see him anywhere.(Yami and the friends were not in the battle scene,because they were trying to find Yugi because they lost him in the woods)

„Yugi,where are you!?"

Yami ran to and fro,still yelling the name of his aibou.

„Whats the problem,Yami?" asked Tristan.

„Its Yugi!Hes nowhere to be seen!" answered the pharaoh becoming more and more nervous.Suddenly they heard something from down the cliff.

„Yami!Joey,Tristan,Seto,Tea!,please help me!"

They followed Yugis despairing voice and looked over the edge of the cliff.There they saw their friend who clinged with his last ounce of strenght to the ledge of a rock.

„Give me your hand!" called yami and stretched his hand as far as possible towards his aibou.He saw the fear in Yugis eyes which gave the pharaoh a bad feeling.Yugi tried trembling to reach his guardian with one hand.Both were only centimetres away from each other when Yugis left hand suddenly slipped of the rock.

„NOOO!" yelled Yami as he saw his little friend fastly disappearing in the depth of the canyon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 

The team ran to Seto's airplane and searched for a place where the canyon wasnt so narrow so that they could land the plane at the bottom.

„Hurry up,guys!Yugis maybe still alive!" shouted Tea.

Yami turned around to her and gave her a serious look.

„Maybe!?"

„Oh,well,I mean,...Im sure that hes alive." responded Tea quickly.

After arriving at the ground the friends immediately got off the plane and started looking for their friend.

„Yugi!Yugi,where are you!?"

„Its too dark here.Joey,can you make some light?" asked Tristan.

„Sure."

He switched on a light from his watch.All of them were shocked by what they saw.

„What..."

„There is he!" yelled Yami and ran to his aibou who lay motionless on his right side.

„Yugi..." he said quietly,bent down to him and turned him around to see his face.

Yugi was pale,his eyes were shut,blood was trickling down his temple.Yami took him in his arms,the others were standing around the two friends.There were deep abrasions on his arms and even worse ones on his right leg.

„Please wake up,lil aibou." said Yami softly while stroking Yugis blood-smeared hair. The young boy weakly opened his eyes and looked up to his guardian.

„Yami?"

„Yugi!Youre alive!" said the pharaoh relieved as he hugged him carefully.

„Yeah,...I...I thought as much." Yugi gave him a weak smile.When he tried to move the others suddenly heard him crying and wincing in pain.

„Yugi!Whats wrong!?" yelled Yami in panic.

„Aah!My heart!It...it aches so terrible!!!" he cried as he pressed his hand on his chest.

„Dont move,Yugi!" ordered Seto kneeling down to him.

Yami looked at his aibous pain-distorted face.There was nothing he could do for him.At this moment Yugi stopped moving and his face relaxed a bit.

„Is he...dead?" asked Tea quietly.

Seto placed his hand on Yugis neck for feeling his pulse.He drew a deep breath and looked at the others.

„No,hes just unconscious.I guess he didnt bear the agony.We must take him back to my mansion as quickly as possible." "I have an infimary in there."

Yami stood up,holding his aibou in his arms.

„Youve heard what Seto said.Lets hurry up!"

-before its too late...he thought.

While running to the plane Yami looked at his aibou whose head was leaning against his shoulder.

„Please dont die,please don't." he said despairing.

_Come stop your crying _

_It will be all right _

_Just take my hand _

_Hold it tight _

_I will protect you _

_from all around you _

_I will be here _

_Dont you cry _

_For one so small, _

_you seem so strong _

_My arms will hold you, _

_keep you safe and warm _

_This bond between us _

_cant be broken _

_I will be here _

_Dont you cry _

_Cause youll be in my heart _

_Yes,youll be in my heart _

_From this day on _

_Now and forever more _

_Youll be in my heart _

_No matter what they say _

_Youll be here in my heart,always. _


	3. Chapter 3

Wow 3 chapters in one day...Well i was bored so i decided to write the 3rd chapter now. Well i hope you like it.

Chapter 3

„Cant this thing fly faster!?" shouted Yami as he sat on the floor of the plane,still holding the unconscious Yugi.

„Its impossible to fly faster,Yami!" yelled Seto who navigated the plane.Yami turned back to his aibou.

„Hold on,Yugi."

As they arrived at Seto's mansion they instantly ran to the infirmary with their friend who carried Yugi walking at the front.Yami lay him down on one of the beds.

„Okay,...Ill X-ray him now." said Seto. „Well,uh,...I think its the best for you to wait in the living room."

„But...Yugi..."

„Yami," Joey put his hand on Yamis shoulder,"you cant help him at the moment."

He looked at Joey and left the room unwillingly.The others followed him.

Hours passed and especially Yami became more and more nervous.

„What is taking him so long?" he said while walking up and down in the room.

Nobody answered him.They sat and were lost in thoughts when the door opened and Seto finally came in.They all jumped up and ran to him.

„How is he?Is he alive?Will he get well again?" asked Yami worried.

Seto looked him straight in the eyes.

„He has some broken ribs but that wouldnt be so bad if..."

„If what!?" interrupted Yami.

„Well,...a splinter has bored into his heart.I could remove it surgically but...but I couldnt stop the inner bleedings." he sighed. „His injuries are very serious,Im...Im not sure if Yugi will survive..."

The friends stand quietly,shocked,they couldnt and dont wanted to believe what Seto has said.Yami shook his head in disbelief.

„No..." he said and ran out of the living room,down the corridor and into the infirmary.He saw his little aibou lying on the bed,his arms and his right leg bandaged.Yami sat on a chair next to the bed and looked at him.Yugis breathing was only weak and he had a drain tube on his left hand.

„Im sorry,Yugi." said Yami with tears in his eyes. He remembered Yugis frightened look when he fell into the canyon.The young boy had always relied on him but now,when he needed his help more than ever before,Yami couldnt do anything for him.This gave him a terrible feeling.He loved his little aibou more than everything else.He wasnt just his aibou,he was his best friend,his family.

„Youre the most important part of my whole live." Yami sat on the bed and took Yugi in his arms,tears running down on his face.

„And...even if you die...youll always be in my heart."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Why cant they understand _

_the way we feel _

_They just dont trust _

_what they cant explain _

_I know were different but, _

_deep inside us _

_Were not that different at all _

_And youll be in my heart _

_Yes,youll be in my heart _

_From this day on _

_Now and forever more _

_Dont listen to them _

_Cause what do they know _

_We need each other, _

_to have,to hold_

_Theyll see in time _

_I know. _


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4. I might write chapter 5 later tonight if i get some ideas on how it goes.  
Disclaimer:I don't own Yugioh or any of the characters

Chapter 4.

3 long days went by and Yugis condition didnt become better.On the contrary,he got weaker and weaker.Yami stayed at his side all the time.Although it was very painful,the others had faced the fact that they would lose their friend.One morning Joey came in the infirmary where Yami was still sitting next to Yugis bed. 

„How is he?" asked the blonde boy.

„Not good." said the pharaoh sadly and tiredly.He hadnt got much sleep in the last days.

„Yami,I know its hard for you but...do you really think theres a chance for him to survive?"

Suddenly Yami was wide-awake and looked shocked at his friend.

„I mean...hes fading away since we have found him in the canyon and..."

„I cant believe what youre saying right now!" yelled Yami angrily and stood up to face Joey.

„Maybe you and the others have given up hope but I wont do that.Never!"

„You finally have to accept the reality,Yami.Yugi will die!"

„No!I just cant accept it!Yugi will get well soon,I know that!"

„And if not?"

„I wont let him die!"

„You cant prevent his destiny!"

Yami became more and more angry.

„Do you really think its Yugis destiny to die as a 16 year-old teenager!?Do you really think that!?"

Joey didnt know what to say.Of course,it wasnt fair and he knew that.Its never fair when a friend,especially a very good one,has to die.But he havent had the experience that somebody was so stubborn and he would never have expected it from Yami.Sometimes he just forgot the strong bond Yami and Yugi had because Joey himself never had a person he cared so much about.He looked at the ground and tried to apologize for his hard words.

„Im sorry,Yami..."

The pharaoh calmed down a bit and sat back on his chair.

„Its just," he continued,"there are things in ones life nobody can change and...destinys one of these things..."

„Maybe youre right,Joey." said Yami and looked at his unconscious aibou.

„I cant safe him from his destiny...only HE can do that.Yugis a fighter,he wont give up so easily,he wont die."

For some reason Joey knew what Yami was thinking in this moment.

„None of us could have done something to safe him," he said ,"and nobody should feel responsible for what happened."

Yami remained silent.He took his little aibous hand.It was cold.His breathing had suddenly stopped.

„Yugi!" screamed Yami panically. „Joey,get Seto,quickly!!!"

Joey ran out of the room.Yami shook his friend gently.He has never had so much fear in his whole life.

„Yugi,please wake up!!!Please open your eyes!Breath!Dont die!Please!!!"

Tears were running down his face when finally Seto and the rest of them came into the infirmary.It were only a few seconds but for yami it seemed like an eternity.

„Seto,do something!Hes dying!"

TSeto went to Yugi and touched his neck.Then he took his hand slowly away,with tears in his eyes.

„I cant do anything for him...hes dead."

„Youre lying!Thats not true,hes still alive!" yelled the pharaoh despairingly.

„Yami,he has no pulse and doesnt breath any more." said Seto softly and put his hand on Yamis shoulder.

„No,...hell come back..."

Joey looked him full in the face.

„Its terrible for all of us," he said quietly,"but Yugi wont come back."

Nobody said a word.It was silent.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_When destiny calls you _

_You must be strong _

_I may not be with you _

_But youve got to hold on _

_Theyll see in time _

_I know _

_Well show them together  
_

_Cause youll be in my heart _

_Yes,youll be in my heart _

_From this day on _

_Now and forever more _


	5. Chapter 5

Here's Chapter 5.I've had an idea. But yet again i have writers block so i might put up ch.6 tomorrow.If i get another idea...please Review and give me ideas on how this should go!!! thanks:)

Chapter.5

„Hes dead.Hes really dead.Dead...NO,he isnt!" thought Yami.

His reason told him that he had finally lost his aibou but something deep in his heart didnt want to accept it.This mixture of hope and despair drove him crazy.Yami covered his face with his hands and tried to avoid more tears...in vain.

„Why is it so difficult for me to accept it!?" he thought. He sighed. „I have to face the reality,I have to be strong now...how Yugi has always been.Has been? No,he is still strong!Hes...oh,Yami,stop fooling yourself!Yugi is dead,like Joey said,hell never come back...Never...never.I hate this word!Its so...final!No,theres still a chance,even if its not very big,but it exists!Surely,on the one hand my reason tells me that theres no hope,Yugi has no pulse,doesnt breathe,doesnt move...it should be obvious.But on the other hand my heart says something different.I cant help it.I love Yugi too much to accept his death..."

Yami felt the soft squeezing of Setos and Joeys hands on his shoulders and looked up at his other friends.All of them had tears in their eyes.He realized that he wasnt the only one who was sad about Yugis death.

„How could I ever believe that its easier for them to face reality?We are like a family...and what made me thinking that the others wouldnt care about each other?I have no right to think that!Im so sorry."

Yami took Yugis cold hand and stroked it gently.He looked at his dead aibou and tried to smile.

„Ill never forget you,Yugi.You brought so much happiness in my life,so many funny moments,you were always there and gave me strength when I wanted to give up,you always gave me the feeling of being a good friend...I owe so much to you.Youre the meaning of my life.You were,you are and youll ever be.Youll be in my heart...Forever."

Yami didnt know if he had said these words aloud or just had thought them.However,it didnt change the atmosphere in the infirmary.All of them were standing there frozen,sadly and quietly.Yami had never seen his friends crying before,especially Seto.It was something he just couldnt imagine.But in such situations even the strongest people arent able to prevent themselves from showing their emotions.And who wouldnt be sad when he loses a very good friend,a aibou,...a part of his family?

Yami put Yugis hand on his cheek and squeezed it softly.Suddenly his half-closed eyes became wide-opened and he turned shocked to his friends.

„Yugi!He has just moved his hand!"

The others looked at each other and Tristan gently said :

„He hasnt,Yami.He cant move when hes dead."

„Cause he isnt dead!I know what I have felt and that was that Yugi has squeezed my hand!"

„Youre hallucinating!" yelled Joey.

„Am not!" shouted Yami back.

At this moment Yugi opened his eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh,youll be in my heart _

_No matter what they say _

_Ill be with you _

_Youll be here in my heart, _

_Ill be there _

_Always _

_Always,Ill be with you _

_Ill be there for you always _

_Always and always _

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Ill be there _

_Always. _


	6. Chapter 6

Ok this is my last chapter but im working on some a new story so i might start that one tonight or tomorrow. Enjoy:)

Chapter 6

The five friends looked at him with wide-opened eyes and mouths.Yugi glanced at each of them and said with a weak but cool voice :

„What?Youre looking like youve seen a ghost."

Yami was the first who recovered from the shock and flung his arms round Yugis neck.He hold him tightly with tears of joy in his eyes.

„Yugi,Im...Im so glad youre back." he sobbed.

„What do ya mean with ´back,Yami?"

„You were dead.We thought we had lost you forever."

„I was dead?"

Yami nodded.

„But somehow I knew that youre stronger than your destiny.Youve beaten death."

„I was dead?"

„Ill never admit that something will happen to you again."

„I was dead?...Well,I suppose thats a quite unusual enrichment of experience." The young boy smiled."I hope youll never complain again about me that Im too loud and vivacous."

Wildwing grinned."I wont.Promised,lil aibou."

He hugged him one more time.

„Awww,is that cute!" grinned Joey as he and the other friends went to the two friends for a group hug.

„Please,I need some air to breath,guys." said Yugi with his typical cool voice."Okay, I think that was enough sentimentality for today,what do ya think?"

„Hes quite himself again." said Seto.

„Allright,everythings fine now.Lets play some duel monsters before I lose my edge." smiled Yugi and tried to stand up.

„Ouch!" he yelled and pressed his hand on his chest.

„No,no,no,you wont do anything in the near future except of lying in your bed and recovering ,Yugi."

„Oh man,that sounds boooring!" Yugi tried to leave the bed for a second time...and it ended again with a pain-distorted face.

„Aah!...Okay,I think some days of bed rest wont do any harm."

„Wise decision,Yugi." said Tristan calmly.

Yami turned towards his friends.

„Could you leave us alone,please?I have to talk with Yugi."

„Sure."

After the four friends had left the room Yugi glanced immediately at his guardian.

„What have I done?"

„Its not you who has done something...its me who hasnt done something."

„I dont understand what you mean,Yami."

„Im sorry."

„For what?"

„For letting you down."

Yugi didnt have the faintest idea of what his friend was talking about.

„I couldnt rescue you and...and I nearly lost you forever.It was my fault that you almost died and..."

„It was NOT your fault,Yami." Yugis soft voice made Yami feel better.

„I trust you and I always will,no matter what happens.When I was,well...dead...I heard someone...you calling my name.I believe thats the reason why Im alive now.I just didnt want to leave you and the others."

They hugged each other.

„Erm,Yami?"

„Yeah,yeah,I know,too much sentimentality for today."

„No,thats not the point." Yugi grinned at him.

„Shall this look mean that my lil aibous hungry?" grinned Yami back.

„You know me so well."

„What do ya want?Pizza,tachos,hamburgers,pommes frites?"

„Yes."

„Well,I thought you chose ONE of ´em."

„Oh,okay.When you really wanna starve me to death,then..."

Yami sighed.

„Allright,Ill go and buy half of the supermarket for my little hungry friend."

„Youre the best!" smiled the young boy.

Yami ruffled Yugis hair and went to the door.

„Yami?"

The pharaoh turned around.

„Dont forget the cola."

„Allright,Yugi."

„And buy some chips,too."

„Okay." said Yami while moving to the door.

„And chocolate!"

„Your wishs an order for me,Yugi."Man im gonna have to ask Seto for money!"Yami though.

He had almost left the infirmary as Yugi yelled :

„And whatever you do,DONT forget to bring me some comics!"

„I just waited for this sentence." thought Yami and had to smile.

As he shut the door behind him he heard a loud voice :

„Thanx,Yami!!!"

The tanned pharaoh grinned.

„Yeah,hes really quite himself again".

The end


End file.
